


You Stupid Man

by llamasandpixiedust



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 16:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llamasandpixiedust/pseuds/llamasandpixiedust
Summary: Jack pushes himself too hard





	

Jack was a forth of the way through his run, when he knew he couldn't run the whole thing. Halfway through he had to stop and vomit into the nearest trashcan, his entire body ached. He was shivering in spite of it being early August. He collapsed on the nearest bench and did the one thing he didn't want to do. Bitty answered with a very sleepy, "Hello" Jack was breathing into the phone heavily as he gasped out "Bits".

Bitty was fully awake now, "Jack Zimmermann. What did you do? Where are you? Are you okay?"

Jack muttered "Run, threw up, too tired" into the phone.

He could hear Bitty throwing on clothes as he muttered to himself. Speaking up Bitty said, "Sweetheart can you try to send me a map pin for your location, I'm going to drive your route and look for you okay?"

Jack fumbled with his phone and finally managed to send Bitty the location pin.

Bitty pulled up and helped Jack get into the car. He didn't speak to Jack the entire drive back to the apartment. He didn't speak until Jack was tucked back in bed with a wash cloth on his forehead. Bitty glared daggers at Jack, "I don't understand how you got it into your thick Canadian skull that it was a good idea to sneak out and go for a run in the heat while you had a summer cold. You have a fever Jack, a VERY HIGH fever. Do you have any idea how panicked I was when I was looking for you? God how would you feel if I was really sick and I was too fucking stupid to listen to you and let you take care of me?"

Jack looked down, "I'd be really upset."

"Yes, you would. Why would you be upset about that Jack?"

"I want you to be safe and taken care of and happy."

"Why do you want those things for me?"

"Because, I love you."

"Jack, I love you too. That is why I want to know that you're safe and taking care of yourself. So next time you get a dumb fucking idea like that, think about how upset I would be if anything happened to you."

"Bitty..." Jack groaned, "I'm sorry, come comfort me."

Bitty rolled his eyes and crawled into bed cuddling into Jack, "Now go back to sleep and think about how you're going to make this up to me in the future."

**Author's Note:**

> This may be a little out of character, I'm not super happy with it


End file.
